[unreadable] This application of the Toledo Community Clinical Oncology Program (TCCOP) seeks funding for continuation of its ongoing clinical trials program. TCCOP has grown to sixteen institutional regional consortiums since 1982, when it was first funded. The catchment area has also expanded to encompass a population of 1.7 million people over a 9400 square mile area. Over the past four years of CCOP V, 397 patients have been enrolled in treatment trials, 420 in cancer control trials and a total of 310 follow-up credits for chemoprevention trials alone. Participation in chemoprevention trials accrued exceptionally well with 111 STAR and 182 SELECT participants. Strengths of the TCCOP remain a history of excellent accrual track record; experienced data management staff; dedicated physician participation; leadership in scientific activities of cooperative groups (NCCTG, ECOG, NSABP, RTOG); increasing minority participation in research; continuous improvement of data quality and efficiency; and a well established infrastructure to conduct clinical trials. The addition of the CTSU with other intergroup protocols will enhance our ability to enroll participants in clinical trials. The aims of this application include more strategies to increase accrual being implemented through intense patient screening; expansion of resources for recruitment to clinical trials; developing standards of excellence in research programs; and progress in developing more efficient data management systems. Finally, TCCOP foresees a continuous commitment of support and resources in our communities for a highly successful clinical treatment and cancer control/chemoprevention research program. [unreadable] [unreadable]